


The Current

by fringewrites



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage and Discipline, Electricity, Electrocution, Intercrural Sex, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Painplay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Smut, Sub!Barry, dom!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/pseuds/fringewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admittedly, when Barry had first approached Danny with the idea of using literal electricity in the bedroom, Danny balked and flat out rejected it. Barry respected that. Barry had certainly been disappointed, as he found that putting control of the current in the hands of his partner was much more exciting than doing it alone, but he wouldn’t press the issue if it was such a hard limit for his roommate-turned-boyfriend-turned-dom. The days went by and Barry hadn’t given the conversation any second thought, but Danny had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Current

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way trying to insist that any of these events actually took place. 
> 
> For a handy reference on the device being used in this fic go here: https://www.kinkly.com/2/1367/passion-play/sex-toys/electrify-your-orgasms-tens-units-for-beginners

Admittedly, when Barry had first approached Danny with the idea of using literal electricity in the bedroom, Danny balked and flat out rejected it. Barry respected that. Barry had certainly been disappointed, as he found that putting control of the current in the hands of his partner was much more exciting than doing it alone, but he wouldn’t press the issue if it was such a hard limit for his roommate-turned-boyfriend-turned-dom. The days went by and Barry hadn’t given the conversation any second thought, but Danny had. Late night images of Barry with his nipples hooked up to a car battery, or convulsing at the end of a stun gun, were haunting his every free waking hour. It was beginning to change the way he looked at his lover. Barry had always been so safe, sure, and calculating, in life and in bed. When they first began their long journey into kink negotiation, Barry had brought to the table all of these rules and safety practices that Dan hadn't even thought about, but definitely made sense. The safe words were a lot less intimidating to Dan than having Barry shout "Stop", and it was helpful to keep scissors on the night table for if Barry's shoulder started to hurt in the longer sessions with rope-play. Having just gotten comfortable with all of the safety measures Barry helped him put in place, how could Barry want to subject himself to something that seemed so risky? Danny couldn't find any appeal in the matter, it was all too scary to him, he didn't want to seriously hurt or even _kill_  Barry. He wasn’t sure he’d ever come around to the idea, but he wanted to understand it. 

The type of electrocution Barry had been referring to was a lot different from what Dan had expected. When Dan brought it up again, Barry insisted that it would be easier to show him, which instantly put a hard, nervous lump in Dan’s throat. He watched on pins and needles as Barry pulled out a little square panel with several numbered buttons and settings across it, with three wires coming out of the top that had what looked like three square padded electrodes at the end. Barry put one of each of the electrodes in Dan's hands and told him to hold on to them, ensuring that they wouldn't hurt him. With that, Barry flipped the on switch on the side of the panel and set it to _one_ and _pulse_. Immediately Dan could feel a weak jolt of electricity pass through both of his palms, causing him to drop the nodes onto his thighs in shock.

"Try and hold on to them." Barry reminded Dan, briefly switching the device off and placing the electrodes back into Dan's hands. Dan simply nodded as Barry turned the device back on and placed it to its first setting. Dan flinched at first but managed to keep the electrodes pressed to his palms as they cycled through a steady set of faint pulses that he could feel beneath his skin. "I'm going to turn it up a couple notches okay?" Barry warned before increasing the setting to _four_ out of a possible _ten_.

The difference in intensity was automatically jarring for Dan, who flinched and blinked fast before his expression broke into a grin, watching his bony hands visibly shaking around the electrodes. "Dude, this is so fucking weird." he giggled as he started to feel his previous tension with the subject melt away. 

 _Weird_ wasn't really the impression Barry was looking to give, but he couldn't help the way his expression softened at Dan's new-found enthusiasm. "I'm going to do something a little different okay?" Barry said calmly.

"It won't hurt will it?" Dan asked looking at Barry with wide, intimidated eyes.

Barry shook his head. "It might feel a little weird, but it shouldn't hurt." he assured. Dan took a deep breath before nodding for Barry to continue. Barry shot him another reassuring smile before he pressed the pulse button, so that the second light under the setting was lit up in lieu of the first of the possible three. 

"WHOA, dude! They've got that serious alligator jiggling fever!" Dan laughed as his fists twitched involuntarily in rapid succession, as though he was repeatedly turning a knob. Barry didn't even bother to suppress the laugh that bubbled up from his chest, watching his boyfriend acting so giddy. 

"One more thing to show you, okay?" 

"Okay." Danny didn't even ask if it would hurt this time, he was confident that Barry would let him know if it was ever going to come to that. Barry bumped the intensity up to _five_ and surveyed Danny to ensure it wasn't too much for him before hitting the pulse button one more time. The light next to the printed number three came on in lieu of the second one and the sensation instantly changed. Dan's hands stopped shaking giving Dan a split second of relief before his fingers started to involuntarily close tightly around the electrode. Dan tried to pull his fingers apart from his palm and found he couldn't move them at all. His hands began to fold in on themselves almost painfully bending at the wrist, and he couldn't open them no matter how hard he tried. "Oh dude, what the fuck? What the fuck? What the _fuck_?" Dan started stammering eyes growing wide. The look he shot Barry was one of intrigue with an underlying panic to it.  Barry was quick to shut off the machine and the electrodes fell from Danny's hands, as he began flexing his fingers, sighing with relief at their freedom. The lighthearted game like atmosphere had swiftly vanished as Dan remembered why they'd started messing around with this thing in the first place. "That was...intense." Dan started, thinking about what he wanted to say. He looked down at the device, sat beside Barry on the bed and noted that they'd never used the third electrode. "So like, where do they go? Your hands?" Dan asked, having no experience to go on but the one he'd just had. 

Barry let out a bit of a nervous laugh shaking his head. He pulled his legs onto the bed, tucking them underneath him so he was sitting up on his knees. Dan watched with rapt attention as Barry pulled his semi-soft dick and balls out from the front opening of his boxers. Barry pulled his dick upright and stroked his fingers over the section of skin just below the underside of the head. "One goes here," he continued to hold his dick upright with that hand while using the other hand to point to the very base of the underside of his cock, "Another here," the hand at the base slid to the perineum, just under his balls, "and the third one here." Barry instructed cupping and rolling his heavy balls in the palm of his hand before tucking himself back into his gray, cotton boxers.

"Holy shit Bar." Dan winced and licked his lips. "Does it hurt you? What's it even supposed to feel like _there_?" Dan asked nervously. "P-please tell this time, don't show." Dan added as an after thought. He wasn't quite ready to jump into the fire.

Barry put a hand on Dan's thigh to try and calm him. "Well, it doesn't hurt really...I mean it hurts a little when I get close to six, which is kind of nice, but higher than that is too much." Barry waited for Dan to exhale and nod for him to keep going. "Under that doesn't really hurt at all. It's like, well it's kind of like having a vibrator held up against you, but you feel it kind of _deeper_. Like it's stimulating nerves that a vibrator can't reach and it's just _really fucking good_." Barry described in a husky voice that had Dan swallowing hard. That did sound enticing. Dan was almost sold on how hot it was making Barry just talking about it.

"So...what do you want me to do?"

 

 

 

Barry was an absolute vision with his arms stretched over his head tied to their respective bed posts. Dan watched idly from his place in a chair beside the bed as the ropes went from lax to taut with every instance of Barry's back arching off the bed, toes digging into the sheets. Barry's fingers clenched into fists and he felt his whole body flush at the way that Danny's eyes raked over his naked body, settling on his cock twitching with the white electrodes taped securely in their positions. Dan shifted in his seat as his dick began to strain against the zipper of his jeans. Dan palmed himself and Barry winced as Dan's fingers brushed just passed the panel sat in Dan's lap. Barry had been fully hard on the weak level 2, first light pulses of his machine for roughly five minutes and he was positively aching for more.

"Mmnn I can take more now. _Please,_ I need more." Barry groaned, head turned to face Dan, eyes still so lucid. Dan agreed it was time to change that. Dan had grown much more confident in his ability to gauge exactly how to slowly drive Barry wild with the flip of a switch and the pushing of buttons over the few times they'd done this. Though it was still such a wonder to Dan how much he enjoyed this; how Barry had convinced him that even something like this, so potent that it felt like dancing along a razors edge was so _safe_ and so _right_. Dan was the one with the literal controls in his hand, but in a way Barry was still very much in control of everything they did. Barry was always the one relinquishing control, yet he possessed Dan so thoroughly. He was hooked on making the man fall apart. Dan turned the intensity up to 4, earning a keening _"Thank you."_ from his sweet little toy that nearly made Dan shudder. 

Barry threw his head from side to side as he rolled his hips into the air, riding out the way the new intensity was more satisfying yet still so teasing. He wanted so badly to reach for something, his dick, the controls, Dan, anything, but his fingers continued grasping around nothing. He wanted to beg Danny to touch him, kiss him, but deep down he knew the deprivation was part of the fun. He felt a drop of sweat collect at the dip of his lower back as he rutted up into empty space once more, dick twitching, and mind buzzing with the delicious current running along his shaft. "Dan.. _Aah_ f-faster. Please!" Barry moaned, back arching, heels digging heavy into the mattress.

Dan let out a low moan as he pressed the pulse button so that the second light was lit. The pulsing from the electrodes became more frequent and Dan admired as Barry let out a shaky _"F-fuck."_   a fat pearl of precome dribbling from the tip of his cock. Unable to resist any longer, Dan unbuckled his belt and pulled down the zip of his jeans. He sighed with relief as he pulled his aching erection from its confines and stroked it languidly to the gorgeous sight that was his lover losing his mind at the end of the electrodes. Danny let his eyes slip shut for a moment as he ran the wide pad of his thumb over the slick slit of his cock head, letting an easy whine fall from his lips at the sensation. His eyes snapped back open as he heard Barry let out a strangled "Oh-Oh God yess." Barry's head was thrown back with his eyes squeezed shut tight. His body was pulled tight like a bow, his back arched and left leg pulled up, the heel of his foot pressing into the electrode under his balls. Barry's stomach lurched and he sobbed as the sensation immediately cut out. He thrust his head in Dan's direction to see him holding the inactive device.

"Barry Kramer, do I have to tie your legs down?" Dan asked firmly.

Barry slid his leg down the length of the bed. "P-please turn it back on. I'm sorry, I won't do it again. Please, please turn it back on sir, I need it." Barry whined brokenly, writhing with the need for some sort of sensation, even if it was just the friction of the sheets along his skin. 

"Answer me. Do I. Need to tie. Your legs down?" Dan reiterated. 

"No. No sir. I promise I'll be good." Barry answered as soberly as he could manage in his desperation. Dan turned the device back on, level 4, first light. Barry wanted to cry at the demotion from the setting he left off on, but all he could do was hiss out " _Thank you sir._ ", grateful that Dan had even let him start up again at a level higher than one. Barry's dick drooled more precome, down his shaft, over the electrodes as the stimulation teased him back into a frenzy. He watched jealously as Dan started pumping his own cock faster. Barry wasn't sure how much time had passed since his discretion, if felt like forever but it could have been less than a minute. It didn't matter to him in this state. He wanted to come so badly. "D-Dan please can I have more? Can I go faster? Please please please Dan?" Barry begged wantonly, entirely unable to stay still.

"Mm. You gonna be good for me baby boy?" Dan growled staring hungrily into Barry's pleading, watering eyes, pumping his cock a little slower. 

"Yes! Yes! Please, I just need more! I'm so close _fuck_." Barry breathed quickly and needily. Dan stood up from his chair and set the panel to level 6, third light, and pressed two fingers hard against the electrode on Barry's perineum. Barry's back arched hard, his elbows bent against the mattress and his knees buckled all at once as the current went from pulsing to steadily electrifying every sensitive nerve from his balls to the head of his dick. "Oh _fuck_ Dan!" he cried out as his thighs shook and come shot out of him, painting his naked thighs. Dan continued to hold the current to Barry's balls through the end of his orgasm, before shutting off the machine and reaching for the scissors on the night stand. He cut Barry free from the ropes. Barry rubbed his raw, sensitive wrists for a moment before undoing the tape that held the electrodes against him. Dan wrapped the wires around the control panel and set it gingerly on the night stand before lubing up his painfully hard cock, stepping out of his pants, and settling on the bed next to Barry.

Barry had his back turned to Danny, laying on his side, completely spent as Dan nudged the head of his dick between Barry's thighs. Danny knew he wasn't going to last long as he pressed a firm hand to Barry's bare chest and began fucking into the tight space between Barry's voluptuous thighs, beneath his balls and along the underside of Barry's now flaccid, oversensitive shaft. Barry let out hitched breaths as Danny moaned openly and hungrily, biting into the soft flesh of Barry's neck. "Fuck Bar, you're so fucking good. I'm so fucking close. Gonna come all over you." Dan whispered huskily to him as he thrust into Barry a few more times, before spastically humping through his release and stilling. Dan's brain flooded with endorphines and he kissed the junction of Barry's neck and shoulder as he let paradise overwhelm the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually used to have one of these devices.  
> That being said, I'm entirely working off my experience with my own TENS unit which was doctor ho brand. Other TENS units may not have these settings.
> 
> it looks like this btw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zT9HP54loU


End file.
